The Lost Rose Petals
by DaisyPotter7926
Summary: Everything dies in the end. That's the one thing Rose Tyler had been taught. When Roses family is gone and she had no one left; what is she to do? She runs, just like he did. But Rose isn't human anymore, Bad Wolf had changed her so that she could be with the Doctor forever. But she knows one thing is for certain, she doesn't want to go back; and she doesn't want to see him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Thought I would make another Rose/Eleven story. I honestly can't resist them. This was a quick chapter I made up but I promise it will get more exciting later in the story :) Please Review and thanks for reading!**

He said they could grow old together, and die the same. But that didn't go to plan exactly.

It was a Tuesday night and Rose was at the hospital again. The doctors had told her he had at least 24 hours, and it would be a miracle if he would make it to the next morning.

Rose brushed back his gray hair and sighed. He turned his head towards her and opened his mouth to speak.

"Shh the doctor said not to talk. It wastes too much of your energy." Rose let a tear fall from her eye.

"But it needs saying." His voice was weak and frail.

They weren't in a normal hospital. They were in the medical wing of Torchwood and they had said this would be the last favor they would do for a Tyler.

Pete Tyler was no longer in charge of Torchwood, after he died someone who he had trusted took over; and he was doing a great job too.

Rose's mum died too, but John was always there for her.

They couldn't just keep calling him Handy and they couldn't call him _Doctor _either, So he picked the name John Smith obviously.

But Rose knew that she wouldn't be able to die with him, because she still looked 19. People would have never guessed that they were married. They had often said that they thought she was his grand daughter.

They didn't know why though. But their best guess was Bad Wolf wanted Rose to be with the Doctor forever. So with the short time that Bad Wolf was with Rose she had changed her.

When they tested for Roses species it had said Time Lord. She had two hearts and a respiratory bypass system. They didn't know if she could regenerate or not, but she didn't want to find out.

When _he_ left Rose the second time, he left both of them with TARDIS coral, so they could grow their very own. And they did, but when they were finished growing it the first thing that they did was back to 1963 and broke the chameleon circuit so it would look like the Police Box that they had always loved.

They explored the universe together, they ran and ran so fast. But when John couldn't keep up they decided to slow down a bit.

"Please, after I go don't stick around and grieve." he requested.

Rose sniffed, "Then what do I do?"

He leaned his head back down on his pillow, "Run."

Rose kissed his hand that she was holding, "I will."

And within a couple hours his single human heart stopped and his chest didn't move. Rose didn't sleep anymore, only about 8 hours a week. But she was awake for him to leave and she was glad it was in his sleep and without pain. He was 88 years old.

She put his hands over his waist and kissed his forehead, she walked out and told the nurse what had happened and left.

She called Tony and notified him also, he was going to organized the funeral and she told him that she wouldn't be there.

He understood and wished her luck and said goodbye. He always knew that his sister was different and that she deserves better than what _he _promised her.

Rose walked back to her TARDIS and took her key off from her neck and unlocked the door.

The TARDIS hummed to her softly as she walked up to the console. John taught her how to fly her incase something bad happened, so she knew her way without him.

She really didn't want to think about it too much, otherwise she will never move on.

So she ran.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

Rose was on a planet that she didn't know the name of. All she knew was that she landed on a planet and she all she wanted to do was forget as soon as possible.

They were chasing her of course, and with guns. And the reason for that is because she may have used the wrong set of words when trying to explain why their princess decided to rebel against her husband.

She was so close to the doors, but they were a bit quicker. Rose felt hot and then pain, she fell to the floor and then got to her knees.

She looked down at her hands, they were glowing gold and the soldiers stopped in their tracks and ran away; frightened.

'So I can regenerate.' Rose thought to herself.

Then she felt this huge wave of energy and then it flowed off of her body.

It was quite painful and she really wasn't focusing on what she _wanted_ to look like. Right after it was over she ran into her TARDIS and found a full length mirror and peered at the stranger staring back at her.

She had very long wavy hair that went down to her waist and it was midnight black, she also had bangs that covered her forehead. Her eyes were an icy blue and beady, just like _him _the first time. She was a bit taller and had very long legs.

"These," she slapped her legs, "will go great with skirts."

The TARDIS hummed in agreement.

"I don't want to be Rose anymore either, she's gone now." Rose pondered on a name for some time.

"The Professor." The Professor smiled. She quite liked the ring to it.

The TARDIS should have a makeover too.

The Chameleon circuit. She quickly flew to the wires under her grated floor and refused the wires together with Johns old sonic screwdriver.

She ran outside to see what she changed into, it looked exactly like the wardrobe from Narnia.

The Professor squealed with excitement and ran back in the break the circuit again.

Then she looked down at her clothes, she was in her pink sweatshirt and jeans, "Well, these need to go."

She found her way to the wardrobe and was raking though the clothes. She knew she wanted a skirt and leggings.

She found a bright red skirt with black leggings, and a tight button up dark blue vest.

When she pulled on all of the clothes she thought is was a bit to much skin. So she found a neon green cami and put that under the vest.

Then she found her black leather jacket and put it on over her vest. She also grabbed her 'bigger on the inside' bag with her vortex manipulator and extra TARDIS keys.

It was perfect.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

The Professor was feeling adventurous today, she felt like that everyday but today a bit more than others. She randomized her coordinates and then her TARDIS shook and rattled. She flew across the buttons and levers trying to do something to stop it.

Finally she landed on what seemed to be ground, well not exactly _landed _more like crashed.

She flew outside and coughed. The interior filled with smoke and started to explode violently.

She tried to go back in, but the doors where deadlocked. Finally she looked around at her surroundings

It was... Earth. Of all places she could be in the universe, it was on Earth.

She licked her finger and stuck it in the air. It was 2012 telling by the air around her.

It was Thetford... but somehow it felt off.

She walked out from under the trees and looked up in the sky, it was clear. There were no zeppelins in the sky.

"No." She shook her head and dug inside her purse for her vortex manipulator.

She checked her coordinates and it seems that they had flew through a rift. One single crack in the skin of the universes.

That means this is _his_ universe. The Professor refused to say his name ever since Bad Wolf Bay, because he had lied to her. Even if he wasn't aware of it, it was still his fault she was like this.

She quickly thought about what she could do and what she should do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! And just to clarify, I wrote the first chapter in a hurry so that's why it was kinda rushed. But anyway, here's the second chapter! **

Rose Tyler still loved the Doctor sure, but she was blinded by anger towards him. She thought that _he_ should have noticed her change sooner, that way she didn't have to leave or get left behind.

Anyway, she was still stuck on Earth and with no use of her TARDIS to help her. She still had that adventurous itch so she tried to use the vortex manipulator.

She pressed the send button and before she knew it she was on a beach.

But it still didn't feel right, like it really wasn't a real beach. She checked her wrist and it said '2367 A.D.' and she was right, she was on a spaceship, not Earth.

She looked out at the wet sand, it was really windy out and no sun.

She saw three specks in the distance and they appeared to be all men. One of them started to walk away and then he threw his hands in the air like he was having a fit.

The Professor started walking towards them, curious of why they were there.

One of them pointed to her and spoke, "Who's that then?"

They all looked towards her as she continued walking to them.

"Sorry, who are you?" One older man asked.

She walked up to them and breathed in the air around them, "Huh, human-" she pointed to the one who asked the question. "Human." she looked the man with the big nose up and down. "And... what are you?" she smiled.

"I'm... I'm... who are you?" the one with the bow-tie squinted at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She mumbled under her breath and turned around; looking at her vortex manipulator.

"Are you a time agent?" the same one asked, noticing her wrist.

She turned around, "Ooh, you are a sharp one then." she held out her hand, "I'm the Professor."

They studied her hand but didn't shake it, so she dropped it.

"Well I'm Rory and this is my dad Brian." The man with the nose motioned to the older man next to him.

"And you are?" She asked the man in the bow-tie.

"Professor of what?" bow-tie asked instead.

She laughed, it was just like when someone would ask: 'Doctor who?' and the Doctor would always smile.

She shook the memory out of her mind, "Where am I?"

"Don't you know where you are?" Nose asked.

"Nope." she answered, popping her p.

"You're on a ship that will crash into Earth in less than six hours unless we stop it." bow-tie said.

"Huh," she looked around. "That seems like the perfect plot for someone I knew."

"Who?"

"Some one who's dead to me. _Or_ maybe he is dead, I'm not really sure; haven't seen him in a few decades." she felt around the spaceship for a mind like hers. "Who's on this ship besides you lot?" she felt another mind, so it had to be... _him_.

"Uh- a couple other people." bow-tie answered, looking skeptical.

"Is there anyone named the Doctor on board?" She bit down on her tongue when she said the name.

They all looked at each other, "Yes, why? And how do you know?"

She backed away from them, "I can feel him, and his TARDIS." The old girl hummed inside her mind; almost welcoming her.

"What do you mean feel him?"

"I have to leave." she started to walk away.

"Wait!" Someone grabbed her arm, it was bow-tie. "How to you know the Doctor?"

She looked down at her feet, "The funny bloke? The one with the pin striped suit and converse?" she looked up again.

Bow-tie's face went pale and the other two looked confused.

"Yes." Bow-tie answered.

"When you see him, give him this." She dug around in her bag for what she prepared for a time like this.

She held up a single rose petal, its red velvet looked so vibrant next to the dull gray beach.

Bow-tie took it and let go of her arm, "What dose it mean?" he asked.

"It means shes back. And she doesn't' want to see him." she quickly reversed her coordinates and landed safely back on Earth.

But back on the spaceship the Doctor stared at the flower petal. He felt something when he touched her. He felt a mind that shouldn't exist; a mind that should have been destroyed long ago.

But he had to find her again.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

This time she tried for something a little more homed to Earth, she didn't feel right traveling into space without her TARDIS to have a little fun with her.

"Ah!" she landed in a very dusty town,then her wrist started to spark. "No, no, no, no!" she quickly took it off and ran inside a building, she found a table and poured the contents over the old wood.

She really didn't pay attention to the people around her, but she smelt whiskey and other alcohols.

When she turned her head to see people staring at her. "Uh- hello."

Some of the men were staring at her legs. She had forgotten that she wore her short TARDIS blue skirt today with black tights. Even though her TARDIS wasn't that blue she still loved the color.

"I'm the Professor." She told the people. She started to make up a story that she was lost and kidnapped, and that she had no idea where she was.

"Your in Mercy hon." Someone said in an American accent. "My name is Isaac, I'm the town Marshall."

Isaac then explained their situation and all about the Gunslinger. The Professor really didn't know what to do, she had nothing to help her until she got her vortex manipulator start working again.

And from that time on she stayed in the town, she had a room right above the pub and they also gave her more suitable clothes to wear in the mean time.

She now wore a corset, and a dress that was red as a rose. She asked for a different color but they didn't have anymore, so she stuck with the color of her real name.

It was an ordinary day, her vortex manipulator was nearly finished, but it needed time to fused together.

She was playing their piano in the main area, she really learned how to play piano from John. Since he learned it from Beethoven himself, and she always assumed that they were great friends since he called him Luddy.

Then she heard the swing doors open and creak. She could tell that they weren't normals, since the whole room went quiet.

The Professor looked over her shoulder and gasped, it was them.

How could that be? They don't have a vortex manipulator on them, unless... unless they're with the Doctor. And in that case she needs to leave or hide.

Bow-tie slammed his hand down on the counter and started talking to the bartender. Then the undertaker started measuring him and then the Professor started to think really hard, so hard in fact that she didn't hear the conversation going on around her until someone asked if he as an alien.

"Well that's a bit personal." he answered, but at the same time said yes.

"Then you're just like Roxie over there." the man pointed at the Professor.

Bow-ties eyes slid over to her and stared, "You." he said darkly and walked up to her. But everyone stopped him and then they picked him up and started to carry him outside.

"Don't worry everything is under control." Bow-tie shouted to his friends. "What are you doing here?" he asked the Professor.

She started laughing when they threw him over the line and landed on his face.

He quickly turned around and put his hands up for everyone who had a gun was pointing it at him.

"Time Agents are human. So why are they calling you an alien?" he asked her.

She once more felt a mind in the near town, but it couldn't be him.

"I never said I was a Time Agent." then her eyes bounced over to the gunslinger, who was standing far away in the distance.

"He's comin'. Oh god, he's comin'!" the southern accent rang through the quiet group.

"Preacher, say something."

"Our father, who art in heaven. Hallow be thy name, thy kingdom come. Thy will be done-" he was cut off by a gun fire.

"You..." Isaac walked forward.

'Roxie' leaned towards him, "Bow-tie." she whispered.

"Bow-tie, get back across that line."

Bow-tie pointed to himself and Isaac showed his badge, "Now."

He walked back across, more like ran back across the line. Then he looked back and the gunslinger disappeared.

"Isaac, he said he was a Doctor." someone told the Marshall.

At this point the Professor's eyes grew wide and then he continued, "an alien Doctor."

She sighed, but was still uncertain. "Wait, are you a medical doctor or is your name The Doctor?" she asked.

"Well, people do call me the Doctor." he answered. "But you... what are you?"

She started to back away, "You regenerated."

He followed her slowly, "Who are you?" he asked.

She started to run and honestly she was too fast, and the Doctor had another deal on his hands, so maybe just this once... it can wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the positive Reviews! This chapter is full of heavy emotions so if you don't like that too much, then don't read it. But I will tell you, this is the chapter where everything changes in the Professor's life.**

She stayed in her room until they had dealt with the gunslinger on their own. She didn't eat, and she wasn't hungry.

But one day she ventured down to the piano and started to play it. She played a sad song, she thinks it was called 'Sadness and Sorrow' and it was by Naruto.

Her fingers slid against the glossy ivory and she closed her eyes, only listening to the soft melody. But what she didn't realize was that she wasn't alone in the room.

The Doctor had just been passing by and then he heard the soft music drifting though the air.

He leaned on the door frame and listened.

And when the song was over the Professor started with another one. This was the Circle of Life that was in the Lion King. She knew it was the Doctor's favorite movie of all time. Even though she didn't know where the Doctor was in the universe right now, some how she felt that he was listening too.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

She heard an explosion; she didn't want to go outside. But she now wanted to since everyone else was.

She was wearing her normal clothes, because with all of that time spent in her room was enough time to fix her vortex manipulator.

The Professor stepped out into the sun to see the TARDIS. Not her awesome Narnia TARDIS, she meant _the _TARDIS; _his _TARDIS.

He was talking to his companions and he kicked in the door to the time machine. Then he noticed her as she was walking to him.

"Times up. It's now that you answer my questions." He walked towards her.

She looked down at her feet. Somehow she felt ashamed all of a sudden, but she didn't know what for.

"I can feel you in my mind, _who are you_?!" he shouted the last three words and she finally looked up.

"How did you survive?" he asked coldly.

"Survive what?" she mumbled.

"The Time war!"

"You really don't know who I am." She looked into his eyes, they were the same eyes that she saw 658 years ago. She was so old because she had spent so many year alone in her TARDIS. And she is still very surprised that she is only on her 1st regeneration.

"I have been away longer from you than you have from me. And your eyes still look the same."

"Have I even meet you before? Because I would have thought I would have remembered if I had meet another Time Lord!" He was mad now. "Where the hell have you've been?! And if you knew me before why didn't you find me? I've been alone, for so long! And then I feel your mind vibrating with mine.

"My mind has been empty for so long. Then I feel you in my head, and it's the most wonderful thing I have ever felt in a long time. But I destroyed everything in that war. Not a sole escaped but mine. But here you are after all this time! Who. Are. You."

Amy and Rory had never seen this side of the Doctor before. And no one in the town flinched an inch when this man started to yell.

She debated either he would believe the truth if she told him right now, but she wanted him to get it on his own.

"I was so close to you. You've opened up to me before. I know about a lot of people who you had lost."

He laughed humorlessly, and he didn't believe her.

"I know about Susan." His eyes locked with hers now and there was no smile on his face. "She was your granddaughter. And she was the person who you stole the TARDIS with."

She looked at the emotion in his eyes and continued. "I know about Zoe, Sarah Jane Smith, K-9, Romana, Peri, Ace, Jack Harkness, Donna, and even River Song. But you can't remember me, and to be frank... I don't want you to." The Professor was nearing tears.

"You have touched on the surface of my life, but you missed a bit. You missed one woman. One woman who changed my life, a woman who I had loved, and still love." The Doctor didn't think of Rose that often, but when he did he didn't want to do anything but tear the universe apart and find her again and tell her to run.

"But you still won't tell me _who _you are. You know all about me, but I know nothing of you." The Doctor swallowed.

"I loved you a very long time ago. And you knew, but didn't tell me. You thought I was human, but you were ever so wrong. And I don't want you to remember me because you lied to me. And you have never done that before.

"It hurts. It hurts so much just to look at you and have you see right through me." She looked down at her vortex manipulator and punched in her coordinates. "Then you left me, right after you told me that we had forever. Then I found you once more, and then you left me again.

"So you ask _why _I didn't come and find you. Because I was scared." Her voice cracked and a trail of tears started their way down her cheeks.

The Doctor looked up at the crying woman, but in his eyes she was still a stranger.

"I was so scared that you wouldn't understand, and accept who I am now."

"Who are you?"

This time she smiled up at him, mischievously. "I have many names." she took a step towards him. "I am the Bad Wolf. I am the Professor. I am the Valiant Child. I am the woman who you had loved. And now I am so much more."

The Doctor's eyes grew wide at the realization. He brain denied it but his hearts said it was true.

She took a step back and dug into her bag, she pulled out something and set it on the ground.

"_Rose."_ he spoke in her mind.

"Au revoir, Doctor." Then she activated her vortex manipulator and was gone.

The Doctor stood still for quite sometime, but then his eyes slid to the ground. And there on the dusty floor was a single, red rose petal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kinda taking this in a different direction in the next chapter, so enjoy! **

She ran so fast. Faster than she ever had before. And this wasn't a playful kind of chasing, either.

But just to keep the Doctor on his toes, where ever she went she left a rose petal.

Until she regenerated... again.

She was on another planet where she yet didn't know the name of again. And the Doctor was far from her trail, so she decided to slow down a bit. Bad decision.

She wasn't shot this time, she was poisoned. They got her in the neck with a dart. This time she was thinking outrageous thoughts, wild, free, ect.

But lets not get ahead of ourselves, what did she do after she got back from Mercy?

She found her TARDIS of course. She was still the beautiful wooden wardrobe that she had been before.

When she opened the door with her key she gasped.

Harry Potter was always one of her favorite books and she adored the Gryffindor common room; and that's exactly what she got.

"You gorgeous girl."

The room glowed with reds and golds. The console was surrounded by plush, red felt chairs and a table between them with chess boards.

There was a spiral staircase leading up to the corridors. The floor was a giant rug with a cement floor underneath.

The Professor walked up to the console and it glowed with excitement.

"You ready to run?" the TARDIS hummed loudly in agreement.

"I've been waiting so long." she slammed down a lever and the rotor took off pumping.

But she had been running long after all of that, she even ran into the Doctor again. But not always the right one.

Once she was on a Planet called 'Zeta Minor' and she saw a young version of Sarah Jane with a man that had an impossibly long scarf. She could have swore she had seen that very same scarf in the wardrobe room in the Doctor's TARDIS.

But she just went on with her way. And another time she saw a strange man in a multicolored coat with an umbrella and he was humming to himself like he didn't have a care in the universe.

But one time it came a little to close. The Doctor was hot on her trail, so she decided to go somewhere he would never expect her to go.

She knew just the place, she set her coordinates and was off.

She stepped out from her TARDIS and breathed in the air. "Hmm, apple grass." she said to herself.

She had always loved New Earth, she even was growing her own patch of apple grass in one of the garden rooms in the TARDIS.

She walked into a building and looked around, but then she saw a novice at the other end of the building.

When she finally got closer she saw that it was Novice Hame and the Face of Boe. But his glass case was shattered and his eyes were closed.

"Boe." The Professor's voice rang out over the silence.

"You." the Novice looked her over, "You are the Bad Wolf."

"How do you know that name?"

She smiled, "The Face of Boe has told me everything, but now I fear he may never tell me about your kindness ever again." she looked back to the head.

"Why?" She took a step forward and joined the Novice on the ground.

The Professor stroked Boe's face and let a tear slip. John had told her about how Jack _is_ and _was_ the Face of Boe.

She shut her eyes and then she heard a voice in her head, _"Rose."_ it spoke.

Her eyes flew open to see Boe's head swirling with golden light.

"You brought him back from the dead." Novice Hame couldn't believe it.

"Jack, no on has called me that in so long." she smiled at him.

He laughed in her head, _"And no one quite knows the truth of me like you do." _

"I've been running." she told him.

"_I know. And it's time." _

"Time for what?" she asked.

"_Forgiveness." _

She furrowed her brows and then understood what he had meant, "But how? I could have been happy with him _and_ the meta crisis... and you in TARDIS like it always should be."

"_A naïve human once said, 'You don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand. You say no. You have the guts to do what's right. Even when everyone else just Runs away.'" _

"Oh yeah? Who said that?"

"_She was you." _

The Professor sighed, and she knew he was right. "So, I better get going." she stood up.

"_Good luck, and remember: Forgiveness is easier than to forgive a mistake that has been made." _

She had somewhat of an idea of what that had meant, but she'll figure it out later on; she always does.

Now back to her being poisoned. She stumbled back into her TARDIS and closed the door behind her.

"Emergency protocol 42!" she shouted as herself appeared before her.

"You are regenerating, TARDIS preparing for energy spike." her TARDIS waned as it partially shut down.

With all of that done she got into the most comfortable position for regeneration. She was standing like she was she was a star fish in the middle of the room and the flames of golden energy flowed off her limbs.

She screamed, it was more painful than she remembered. Because changing every cell in your body is not a walk in the park.

She fell to the floor with her new hair blinding her sight, "Ooh!" she quickly got to her feet.

She ran to her mirror that she had used before to look at her former self, but this time she loved what she had changed into.

Her hair was a bit shorter, and it looked... red. But not ginger, like a pinkish purplish red that was unnatural. And it was in ringlets of curls instead of wavy locks.

She was the same height, about 5' 7'' and she was more curvy. She looked like a teenager.

She was diverted from her exploring of her new body by her TARDIS's incoming sirens.

She flew to her monitor and saw the Doctor's TARDIS coming in close contact with hers.

"Ha ha!" all of a sudden she felt as if this was a game. She was having different feelings about the Doctor. Maybe it was what Boe had said to her.

"Come and get me." She smiled and sent her TARDIS further into the vortex .

She had mixed feelings all of a sudden. She didn't know if she should stop running from him and forgive him, or keep running away.

Maybe this time it would be different.

So she decided to hide and let him seek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the 'different direction' chapter. I really hope you guys like it. Als****o I'm going to be gone all weekend and I hope you guys survive the whole three days without an update!**

"Now, Mr. Smith. Why exactly do you want to be an English teacher here at Bear Creek?" The American principle asked the man sitting across from her in the tweed jacket and bow-tie.

"Well, simply because I'm looking for a special student who could be and do so much then they already are." The man replied.

The woman raised her eyebrows. "Well," She said closing a folder. "Welcome to Bear Creek High School, Mr. Smith." She held out her hand and he shook it.

"Thank you." He replied.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

***I'm hinting that Angela is the Professor, and she's acting like she's a stranger to Amy, Rory, and the Doctor. Thanks for the Reviews and enjoy!***

The bell rang as Angela took her seat and she could already hear the gossip flying across the classroom.

It was raining, as always. But hey, what did you expect in Washington State? Sun? Oh no quite the contrary.

The morning announcements bell rang and the school principle started speaking over the intercom, but the class didn't get any quieter.

"Quite!" The teacher shouted at the students from her desk.

Mrs. Griffin was normally a calm woman, but she just couldn't stand blurting; at the age of 71 she taught Trigonometry and Statistics.

The class finally hushed down to a whisper but the students were still carrying on with their conversations.

"Psst." Angela heard over her shoulder. She turned around to face the person who interrupted Mrs. Blodgett talking about volleyball uniforms. It was her new friend Melody.

She had just joined the Junior class a couple weeks ago with her brother Arthur. They said they were from Scotland, her accent was undeniable.

"What?" Angela whispered to her.

"Have you heard about the new English teacher? He's starting today." Ever since Mr. Gruenwald had died of a sudden 'heart attack' they had been doing cross word puzzles and word finds everyday.

Mr. Grunewald's death was suspicious, to Angela.

Because Angela was investigating the matter that all of the lead in the pencils had gone missing but soon after she zeroed down the suspects, she heard that one of the teachers have _died_.

Then soon after that she finally found out it was Mr. Gruenwald who had done after all, but someone beat it to her first. And why should she care? Well Angela was the opposite of a normal, _human_ girl.

"It's only been a couple days, how could they have found a replacement so fast?" She asked, truly bewildered.

"I don't know but somehow he seems to be the talk of the school." Melody said, jerking her eyebrows up and down in amusement. Melody was someone else, she had fiery red hair, and it was just as hot as her attitude.

Angela's hair was red too, but not the natural kind of red though. It was kind purple but not ginger.

But her bother was the complete opposite of her, well not exactly, they didn't look anything like each other but they did have common likenesses.

"Why exactly would he be the 'talk of the school'?" Angela asked. She honestly didn't know why everyone would be talking about this new teacher, what was so special about him?

"Well, don't you and Arthur have him 4th hour? Maybe you'll see for yourself." She said with her signature mischievous smile. Angela rolled her eyes, as the announcements were still going on.

"Ah.. Shut up!" Mrs. Griffin yelled at her students again, throwing a piece of chalk at the wall. "Open your trig books to page 451 and get out graph paper... then zip it." She said, warningly.

Then the announcements continued, "Book club is canceled tonight, but good news for newspaper club, your regular Tuesday and Thursday meetings with resume! First meeting is tonight in room 132. Have a good day Bear Creek, the choice is yours!" Mrs. Blodgett ended the announcements.

"Yesss!" Nicole Doyle exclaimed, "Hey Ange! We _finally_ have newspaper at school again! That means we don't have to do it at my house every week!" She cheered.

"Oh, good. I was getting really sick of your moms little 'snacks'." She said with fake enthusiasm.

"Hey! My mom was only trying to help with our immune systems." She sneered.

"Yeah, just keep in mind that I'm _not _a big fan of your moms homemade Keesh."

Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Keep doing that, you might find a brain back there." Angela muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, nothing."

Nicole was the kind of person that is _always_ in someones business, that's why she's in newspaper. She acts like she's on the news interviewing someone.

She practically feeds off of gossip, so it's pretty obvious why she was in such a good mood today, with the new teacher and all.

After Trig and what not, Angela went to wood shop, where she spent a very pleasant time with Melody trying to get their homemade clock to work.

It didn't go very well, so they just ended up making a giant close-pin instead. And sooner or later it was 4th hour.

Angela wasn't very eager to see this new teacher, she honestly didn't know why he was talked about in every class that they had.

But she wanted to know if it was because he was strange or it was just because he was handsome. Angela and everyone else in her class took their seat.

"Hey, aren't you just _dying _to meet this mysterious new teacher?" Arthur whispered next to her from his seat. Arthur had sandy blonde hair unlike his sister. If it was up to Angela, she would have guessed they weren't related at all.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with him? What is so special about him?" Angela said taking out her journal, where she offend doodled in.

"Well, I have a feeling that we're about to find out." Arthur said leaning back in his desk.

"Wh-" Angela began but was cut off by an excited voice.

The voice of their new English teacher.


	6. Chapter 6

******Sorry that it has been so long. I've been really super uber busy. But here is the sixth chapter! **

"Hello class!" A man's voice boomed across the class, quieting it down. "I'm your new English teacher, Mr. Smith!" He continued.

Angela looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. The man standing in the front of the classroom wore a tweed jacket, and a bow-tie. Angela could see why the majority of people that were talking about him were girls, it was because he had these beautiful green eyes and lovely brown hair.

He was also very fit, so that helped quite a bit. But he had an English accent, so he wasn't from America; that also helped the female attention.

But he also looked a bit awkward just standing there.

Angela beamed at the man and he was just looking from face to face of his new students and then he came to Angela's stare. Then he didn't move his eyes over to the next student or start to walk away, he just stood there, staring at her. But that only lasted a couple seconds, because he started class.

"So! Let's begin shall we?" He said with an exciting smile. "Right, so... Let's start with..." He finally said flipping through a book for teachers that tells them what to teach the students each trimester.

He looked puzzled, then simply closed the book and threw it over his shoulder and clapped his hands together.

"Not going to be using that again." Some of the girls giggled at the strange man, even some of the guys started chuckling.

Mr. Smith looked confused, like he didn't know what they were laughing at. But he just shrugged it off and continued class.

"So! Let's start: Shakespeare." He said leaning up against the wall in the front of the classroom, crossing his arms and ankles.

Angela sat in the second to the last row of desks in the back of the class, and she silently thanked the heavens that she was put in that seat at the moment.

Because all of the exhales that the females were making at the moment could have caused a nasty draft at the front of the room.

"Shakespeare, born sometime in April of the year 1564." Mr. Smith began as soon as Matt Robles raised his hand.

"Yes?" Mr. Smith asked rather excitingly, as if he had never seen a hand raised before.

"Uh- Yeah, this isn't History class, why do we care about when the dude was born?" Matt asked.

Matt hasn't always been the brightest crayon in the box, but at the moment his question seemed rather... _logical._

"Well you see I wanted to give you a little background knowledge on the bloke- SO!" He said clapping his hands together once again.

But this time dimmest crayon in the box raised her hand, and her name was Kailey Howell .

"Mr. Smith? Yeah, uh what dose Shakespeare have to do with English? Didn't he like speak a different language other than English? Oh, and what's a _'Bloke'"_ She asked flipping her hair back slightly and fluttering her eyelids at him.

Angela sighed and closed her eyes with her mouth open, _'The first day with a new teacher and she is __already__ flirting with him.'_ she thought to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose.

But Mr. Smith didn't even take notice that she was batting her eyes at him and then said, "Well how about this, what do _you_ know about Shakespeare?" He asked the class, dismissing both of Kailey's question.

There was that awkward silence and everyone was adverting their eyes from his stare; then Angela raised her hand, and the class exhaled in relief that she did.

He stared at her again and motioned a hand at her to speak.

"William Shakespeare was an English poet and playwright, he also produced most of his known work between the years of 1589 and 1613. He had three children with Anne Hathaway... not the actress by the way. She was born in 1582. William died on April 23rd 1616, he was 52 years old. His wife also died later that year." Angela finished and Mr. Smith was in awe, but the rest of the class was used to it.

Sometimes they called Angela the 'Walking Wikipedia', she didn't mind though.

Mr. Smith stuttered and then finally sputtered out, "How-" He began but then was cut off by Angela's best guy friend, Jace Collins.

He stood up and put a foot up on his desk chair and cuffed his hands over his mouth and made a trumpet sound, "Mr. Smith!" He began in a very deep loyal voice, "It is time to go to lunch." He said triumphantly and then the class practically ran to the door.

Angela stood up and waited for Arthur.

"Uh- you go without me, I have to ask Mr. Smith a question." Arthur told her without looking at her.

"Uh, okay. See you later." Angela walked to the door and passed Mr. Smith on the way; he was still in awe of what just happened.

Jace meet her outside the door, "Ha! Did you see the look on his face when you totally went overload on Shakespeare?" He said half laughing.

"Yeah, but didn't you think it was a bit much?" Angela asked. They walked into the cafeteria and got in line for hot lunch.

"Not at all! It was awesome, man he's gonna have one hell of a first day with you in the room, huh?" He said looking down at the lunch trays and grabbing one and handing it to Angela, she took it rolling her eyes at him.

They walked up to the food options with a look of disgust on their faces.

"Hmm- What do I want for lunch? Barf, burnt cabbage, _or _Mrs. Agre's armpit hair... hmm decisions decisions." They continued.

Angela grabbed an apple from the fruit bin and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

They sat down at table number two and started to eat.

"And just think," Jace began with his mouth full, "it's Tuesday today."

Angela looked at him confused, "Why would it matter that it's Tuesday?"

"Dude, it's newspaper tonight. And who's in room 132 now?" He asked her like it was obvious.

She finally realized, "Mr. Smith is the new newspaper adviser." she closed her eyes.

"Mmm-hum."

Meanwhile back in room 132... **(Switching to the Doctor's POV)**

"We still haven't found her yet." Rory informed the Doctor just as Amy was walking in.

The Doctor sighed and sat down behind his new desk, "What do you know about that Angela girl?"

"I don't know. When Amy and I first meet her she seemed very open to us, and very friendly." Rory explained.

"Yeah, she seems nice and she said she really liked my name." Amy added.

"What name did you choose?" the Doctor asked, forgetting their names that they had picked out for themselves when they first got here.

"Well, I picked Melody and Rory picked Arthur." Amy explained.

The Doctor nodded, "But how did she know so much about Shakespeare?" The Doctor was trying to sort though all of the possibility of her extreme brightness.

"I don't know. Oh! She was talking about how she's in newspaper." Rory told him.

"Why would I care about her extra curricular activities?"

"Because, you _are_ the newspaper director now, aren't you?" Amy crossed her arms.

"Oh," he smiled, "Yes. I suppose I am now."

Rory rolled his eyes took Amy's hand and started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you two going?" The Doctor asked.

"Lunch, humans have to eat you know." Rory walked with Amy to the cafeteria.

The Doctor smiled and leaned back in his chair, he was glad that his Time Lord-y self didn't need that much food.

It has been 3 months.

3 months looking for Rose, or 'the Professor.'

Whenever they were close they would always find a red rose petal waiting for them.

He now had about 12 rose petals, and he kept them all in his bigger on the inside pocket.

He wasn't sure if she regenerated again or not. But his mind lead him to this school, and when he looked out into this class... he felt something.

Something that could have only been caused by her mind coming into close contact with his.

That meant they were close, closer than they ever had been before.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the 7th chapter. Enjoy! :D**

"Where have you two been?" was the welcome that Melody and Arthur had gotten as soon as they had showed up to lunch.

"Talking to Mr. Smith." Arthur sat next to Angela who was sitting by Melody.

"About what?" Jace asked them.

"About... our-" Arthur looked like he was looking for an answer that was not there.

"-grades." Melody finished her brother's sentence for him.

Angela looked skeptical then she hinted, "Grades or names?"

Melody looked confused, "What?"

Angela looked up from her salad, "What?"

They stared at each other for a minute or two until Jace piped up with, "Okay, stop talking to each other telepathically and just _tell_ me how attractive I am."

Melody scoffed and Angela threw a crouton at him.

Jace held up his hands in defense, "Don't waste your precious food on me. Besides, you don't even eat your food. What's up with that?"

"What do you mean I don't eat food?" Angela pretended to be offended.

"I've never seen you eat more than three bits of your salad everyday."

Melody and Arthur's eyes grew wide and she knew what they were thinking.

But Angela quickly said, "I eat a big breakfast." but the truth was she didn't eat breakfast, and she doesn't like to eat everyday, it's too much; but apparently not to humans.

Melody and Arthur nodded their heads, they had eaten up her lie.

They finished the rest of their lunch with conversations about things that Angela didn't care about. Like the new teacher, and the soon coming up dance.

They walked back to their classes and finished what they had started before their food recess.

Mr. Smith was going on about Shakespeare but whatever he said Angela already knew, so naturally, she ignored his lecture.

She re-opened her doodling notebook that she closed just before lunch. She drew the beautiful language that she loved so much, but they were often just circles within circles to others.

She could hear Mr. Smith clearing his throat behind her. Her head rose slowly to turn and look at him.

He eyed her suspiciously and then said, "I'll see you after class." and turned around.

She smiled and replied, "Looking forward to it."

"What?" he whipped back at her.

"What?" she parroted. The 'What, What' thing was sorta Angela signature phrase, she liked to confuse people.

Then he continued to talk about Shakespeare for the rest of the class until the bell rang. Angela made her way to his desk while the rest of the class was clearing out.

He looked up at her, "What were you doing in your notebook?"

"Drawing." she simply said.

"So drawing is more important than my class?"

"Not necessarily. It was just what ever came out of your mouth I already knew."

He squinted at her, "Then we will see how much you know of Charles Dickens tomorrow." he pull something from his coat and dropped it in a coffee cup full of pencils. It was his sonic screwdriver.

Angela started to walk away as she murdered, "Already meet him."

Mr. Smiths head flew up, "What?"

She turned around, "What?" she replied.

But he just stared at her as she smiled widely and then walked out of the classroom.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

Angela was at her locker and it was the end of the day. Jace ran up to her and stopped by her locker door.

"So, excited for newspaper tonight with _Mr_. _Smith_?" he asked.

"Why would I be excited. I don't even like the guy." But maybe she did. Ever since she regenerated she was having different feelings towards the Doctor. Because in her mind she was trying to reason with herself. _Maybe it wasn't his fault, he didn't notice it because maybe he was just to happy that she was back. _She often thought about him in that sort of way.

"Every girl in this whole school is talking about him. I even heard Mrs. Prat talking about how _young_ and _handsome_ he is."

She made a face, "But he isn't even that young."

"Do you mean you don't like him because he is too old?"

"You never know. He could be a 1000 year old alien from outer space."

"Yeah right." he started to walk away. Jace was in newspaper too. He was the editor, but sometimes he enjoyed it a little to much.

Like when it was the beginning of the school year and he photo-shopped Mr. Peirson's hair to look like a hawk. But the problem was it was on the front page, and it was a congratulations to his 20 years being at this school.

Angela moseyed along down the hallway to room 132.

She put her bag on her desk and went to go get a computer, then she sat down next to Jace; who was already working.

When she opened up her document she looked around to find Mr. Smith. And when she did she couldn't believe her eyes.

Kailey Howell was at it again, fluttering her eyelashes at the unaware teacher.

Angela sighed a bit too angry then turned back to her computer screen.

"Why are you even mad?" Jace turned to her.

"Why would you imply that I'm mad?"

"Well, the fact that you're typing the same thing over and over again is a bit hard to dismiss."

Angela looked at the document and saw that she typed the same word over 20 times. The word 'Fake' appeared on her screen, "Oh." she quickly backspaced all the words.

"Someone's a bit on edge." Jace commented.

Angela ignored him until the end of newspaper.

"You need a ride?" Jace asked her.

"Uh-" She looked around the empty classroom, "No, I think I'll walk."

Jace shrugged and left, leaving her alone with Mr. Smith.

She gathered her things together and walked over to his desk.

Then she noticed that the thing he put in the coffee cup was still there. She picked it up and started fiddling with it.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Mr. Smith looked up at her.

"Nothing, just admiring your little do-dads." She pressed the button to make it buzz.

"Stop that."

She continued to point it around the room, and when she pointed it to the printer it started printing pictures of roses. "Interesting." She then put it back in the mug.

"Who are you?" Mr. Smith asked.

"A fortune teller." Angela smiled. She wanted to drop little hints here and there about who she was; but she didn't want to tell him directly. Somehow she felt as if she _wanted_ to be found.

"Really?" He squinted his eyes at her.

"Here, I'll show you." She sat on his desk and grabbed his hand. She was careful not to project her emotions too much. Otherwise he will feel her mind and then ask more questions. "You have a very long life line."

"Really?" He said as if it wasn't a question.

"Oh yes, thousands of years."

"Thousands?" He didn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"You're a traveler. But now your looking for something."

He tensed up a bit.

"Something that is lost. Or someone." She pretended to study his palm. "A woman. You love her, but she ran. You are a long way from home. You don't have a home."

He pulled away his hand. "How do you know that?"

"I'm a good palm reader." She jumped off his desk. "See ya tomorrow, John."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I've been busy with my other story and getting ready for school. Anyway I should be getting to this story maybe once a week or maybe every two weeks. Sorry, blame it on my education :)**

She had her TARDIS of course. It was hidden in a Janitor's closet, just like when they investigated Deffry Vale school with Sarah Jane. Angela had stolen the keys from the custodian offices and made a copy for every door in the school.

It was still the awesome Narnia wardrobe, and Gryffindor common room time machine. After her whole psychic episode with _Mr. Smith_ she walked around the school to get to her closet. The closet was basically abandoned, except for a mop bucket.

But on her way back she noticed something, a door was opened. By this time everyone is supposed to be going home, except for some teachers and staff. But nobody is in this side of the building.

Angela crept towards the opened door, and peered in. It was the freshman history room, and it was torn apart. The desks were flipped over and there were papers dusted over the tile floor.

She walked in and looked at the chalk board in the front of the classroom. "Oh my Rassilon." She said in disbelief.

_'I know what you are' _was written across the board. "Damn it." She had been caught, someone or something knew she was there, and what she was doing.

Then there was a rustling in the back of the room. Angela quickly turned around and squinted in the dark. There was a low growling and she turned on her heel and ran towards her closet.

She unlocked her TARDIS and flew inside, then slammed the door shut.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

"_Attention all students, whoever trashed the Ms. Ray's classroom after school hours, please come forward and confess. We are currently checking the security camera footage in the surrounding hallways."_ The principle spoke over the intercom.

Angela sighed and knew that they weren't going to find anything on those cameras. Only her walking into the room and walking out, then going to the main office to report it. So she was ruled out as a suspect.

Mrs. Griffin was writing Pythagorean Identities on the chalk board and a whole three people were actually copying them down into their notebooks. The rest of the class however was enjoying themselves and discussing whoever did the trashing.

Then Angela felt somebody tap on her shoulder, she turned around to face the person, but nobody was there. She fully turned around and Melody was texting on her phone.

"Hey." Angela whispered to her.

Her head moved up but her eye's lingered on her mobile screen. "Yeah?"

"Did you just tap me on the shoulder?"

This time Melody met Angela's gaze. "No. Why?"

"Nothing, I just... never mind." She turned back around and tried to act like she was paying attention to the morning announcements.

"_Our Halloween dance needs volunteers! Pick up a sign up sheet for you and your parent at the Youth Booth after school hours. We need chaperones and baked good donated to our spooky celebration!_

"_Speaking of our dance we will be having the traditional student-teacher color match Ten lucky students and ten lucky teachers will be paired up with each other by our color coordinated wristbands and they will be chosen at random and they will have to dance together."_

Angela rolled her eye's at the idea. What kind of amusement did people get from watching students dance with the teachers? It didn't make any sense. But it's tradition for the school.

"_We will be picking the students and the teachers names at random right now." _There was some shuffling coming from the other side of the intercom. _"And the first student is..." _They named off a few names that didn't matter much to Angela but as soon as they got to the final name, Angela was in shock.

"_And the lucky tenth student is... Angela Jones! And now time for the teachers." _Angela's mouth hung open. She was so surprised that she didn't even hear the teachers names. But she knew how was writing the names down.

Nicole.

"Hey! Nicole, can I see that list of the teachers names?" Angela smiled with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh, sure! What are friends for?" She handed over her notbook.

"Thanks! BFF's!" Angela held out her pinky finger and Nicole took it with her own and smiled at her.

Angela's smile soon disappeared as soon as she saw the names.

_Mrs. Madison, Mr. Fandric, Ms. Holley, Mr. Kjellberg , Ms. Nova, Mr. Cinnamon, Mrs. Larson, Mr. Axe, Mrs. Cherry, and Mr. Smith. _Not to mention that there were a ton of tiny drawn hearts around Mr. Smith's name.

She handed back her notebook and pretended to pay attention to the lesson.

Then came the slip.

Angela was minding her own business in Geography (third period) when someone knocked on the door. Ms. Knox kept on talking as she walked towards the door to open it. "The Mississippi River starts at Lake Itasca in northern Minnesota. And it flows through which states? Allie?" Ms. Knox opened the door and called on a student at the same time.

"Uh... Minnesota, Iowa, Missouri, Arkansas, and Louisiana." Allie called out.

And at the door was an office worker. Basically the office workers are overachievers and teachers pets. The worker handed her a red slip.

Almost every student in the class gasped. The whole school knew what colored slip was what. Yellow was suspension, and purple was a trip down to the guidance counselor. But not all were bad; green was a free ice cream coupon for lunch.

But red was the worst. It was a detention slip, not normal detention, the kind of detention that continues until the end of the year.

Ms. Knox took the slip and read it. She looked confused and leaned in to the worker and asked him something; the student nodded and left the doorway.

Ms. Knox turned to her class, who was staring at her in disbelief. "Alright, uh." She took another look at the label on the slip. The teachers aren't suppose to call out the name or give away the identity of a red slip. She placed the red piece of paper on her desk and continued with the Mississippi River.

The dismissal bell rang and the students filed out of the room. Angela was half way out the door when she heard someone call her name from behind her. She turned around to see Ms. Knox shuffling papers at her desk.

"What's u_p_?" She popped the 'p'.

"This" She picked up the red slip. "is for you." Angela looked down at her hand and took the slip of paper from her. "Angela, I don't know what you did, but I'm sure you didn't do it."

Ms. Knox was the only teacher who knew about her. One night after school Ms. Knox followed her to her TARDIS and accidentally walked inside. She had to explain to her about her hiding from the Doctor and her situation with the school.

"I haven't done anything, but right now I'm investigating the disaster of Ms. Ray's room. And in trig I felt someone tap on my shoulder, but no one was there." Angela began to pace back and forth just like the Doctor used to do with her.

The alien consulting with a human on a matter of mystery.

Just like the old days.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter took so long, it will be once a week for each of my stories because of my classes. Ahh, only if it were still summer...**

Angela raced through the rest of her classes, and it turns out that the red slip that she got was reported by Mr. Smith. And every Friday, after school, she would have to stay in his room and help him with stuff for three hours.

It was Sunday night and Angela was making her way down towards her TARDIS. She had just stopped by the vending machine by the cafeteria and picked up a bag of Cheetos. No one really asked where she lives or where she even goes after school, so no one knows that she actually lives _in _the school but Ms. Knox.

She had just pasted the main hallway and was making her way to the east end, when she heard something behind her.

She turned on her heel. "Hello?" She called out upon the darkness. Nothing. So then she jogged to the custodian's closet and opened the doors of her TARDIS and darted across the carpet and to her did a scan for all alien type tech and nothing showed up besides a sonic screwdriver and some physic paper; which was the stuff she had in her locker.

She threw her bag of Cheetos on the console and the TARDIS made a whining noise. "Ugh!" She grabbed the bag and set them on a table behind her. "You're so picky about what I put on the console."

Angela sighed and walked backwards and landed in her plump, red chair. She was hopping that she might have found something that might have caused the disturbance in Ms. Ray's classroom; and the unexplained tapping on Angela's shoulder. She grabbed her bag of the cheesy snack and glued her eyes to the monitor, hoping that something would show up on her screen.

She must have fell asleep, because she jolted awake by the sound of her TARDIS beeping at her. "What's happen my lovely?" Angela got up from her seat and looked at her monitor.

There was a tiny red dot moving down a hallway on the other side of the building. Her closet was on the East side of the building and the dot started of the far west side and was heading towards the main hallway.

Angela quickly grabbed her sonic bracelet and her laser gun. On her way out she grabbed her cloak from the coat rack and tied it around her neck. Then she entered the dark hallway and closed the closet door behind her. They normally shut off the camera's inside the school after ten o'clock and completely off during the weekends, but the ones that are outside of the school are still active.

She took about twenty seconds for her eyes at adjust to the darkest and she dipped around the corner to the back hallway. The school was laid out like a big rectangle split into two. The main hallway went right right down the middle of the school and there were hallways all along the perimeter of the building.

There was footsteps coming from the front end of the building. Angela quickly made her way to the corner of the main hallway and leaned around it. As soon as she saw movement she ducked back and stood still.

Then she heard nothing, like the footsteps had stopped. She turned the corner and slowly walked down the hallway. She passed some lockers that had _'Happy Birthday Maddie!' _signs on them. Then she passed some other signs promoting the Halloween dance, which was this Saturday after school.

Then there were more than footsteps, there was multiple pairs of feet running about the school. Maybe there was more than one being doing trouble in this school. Angela followed the closest ones and ran after them.

But soon she couldn't have gone any further, she skidded to a stop and backed up so she was out of sight. She checked her bracelet and now saw four little dots on her tiny screen.

"Doctor, what are we doing here? It's the middle of the night." A familiar Scottish accent complained as they shined their torches down the hallway.

"Because, when I entered Ms. Ray's classroom I detected nothing wrong with it." Angela heard the sonic and their footsteps were getting closer.

"Isn't that normally good?" A different man's voice asked.

"In any other situation, yes, but in this case the person who did it left nothing behind. Not a single fingerprint, not a single footprint, the air wasn't even disturbed." They were right around the corner and then Angela realized that they were going to turn the corner that she was hiding around on.

She thought quickly, there wasn't much around her just some locked classroom doors and some bins...

The bins.

"Oh, I'm _so_ going to regret this later." She told herself. Angela popped off the top and stepped into the bin. It smelt like old chewing gum and there was some sticky substance on the inside and Angela didn't want to even think about what it could be. This was an American high school and sometimes you pass the handicapped bathroom and hear some noises that you wouldn't want to hear... ever.

She pulled the top over her head and crouched down. She was quite lean and flexible so she had no problem fitting inside the bin; it was her brain that was the problem. She was having difficulty keeping her thoughts to herself since there was another Time Lord in the mix. It was becoming more and more trouble to her to keep her mind quiet as time progressed, especially in the classroom.

She heard footsteps pass her and continue down the hall. She pushed the small door that was in the top and looked out, the trio was at the end of the hallway and they turned right. Then she finally stepped out of the bin and headed in the opposite direction.

When she finally reached the other red dot than the group of three, she was standing right in front of it. According to her sonic bracelet she was facing a humanoid figure, but when she looked up she saw nothing.

She looked down at her bracelet again and it was still there. She looked back up to where it was supposedly standing. "What are you then? Translucent? Invisible?"

She looked back down to her wrist and then it vanished.

She huffed in frustration and stamped her foot on the ground like an impatient child waiting for their mother to give them some candy.

But then in the far off distance she heard a very sonic-y sound and then her own sonic bracelet started to spark and smoke. "No no no no no no no no no no NO!" The hot metal started to burn her skin and she quickly unhooked it from her wrist and threw it on the ground.

It flashed some more and then finally burnt out. She looked at her left wrist where it had been hooked and the skin was now blistering and swelling up.

"This way, I heard something, quickly!" She heard somebody say. Then there was a rush of footsteps heading in her direction.

She gasped a little too loud and kicked her broken alien tech under a display case full of trophies and ran for it.

This was unfair, she was outnumbered. Two humans and one Time Lord against one Time Lady. This was _extremely_ unfair.

Angela ran around a corner of lockers and ran past the cafeteria. A clock at the end of the hallway informed her that it was 2:30 am, she had around two hours until she had to get back to her TARDIS. The lunch ladies come around four and start cooking, and the teachers around 5:30.

Why was time important when you're trying not to get caught in the school before it even opens? It was because she only needs to sleep one day a week, and Sunday was her day of rest. She only sleeps eight hours every week, is that too much to ask?

But _no_, instead of sleeping in, she was running around the school at two in the morning trying not to get caught by her past lover and time traveling humany friends.

She thought about where _'Mr. Smith' _was staying, or where he was keeping his own TARDIS hidden. "Did you see that?!" Somebody shouted. She turned around and saw three people running for her. "Stop!"

"No chase of that." She turned on her heel and ran down the hallway; her cape whipped around her body and she drew up her hood over her head. This whole time that she was in America she had been faking her American accent. This time around she sounded like a Londoner and not so... cold.

They were catching up, and fast. She really didn't want to do this but she had no other choice. She stopped in her tracks and took out her laser gun, she fired two single shots and the humans foreheads and they collapsed onto the tile floor. "Ahh!" The man with the bowtie dropped to their sides.

She kept on running.

He checked their pulses and only to find that they're steady and strong. Moments later the man stood up and ran after her again, determined to catch her. Then a thought struck him, and he ran the other way around the school.

The footsteps that were chasing her faded and she slowed down to a walk. And when she finally turned one final corner to get back to her TARDIS and actually get some sleep, she saw him.

At the end of the hallway was the man who she had been running from for the past five minutes and 1276 years. Yeah, it's been that long. It took a while to find a place to settle down in and not have the Doctor find you a day later. But here he was, standing at the end of the hallway.

Not that he knew who she was at the moment, but she knew the he knew that _Rose _was close this time.

"Hello." He spoke the single word as if it weren't a greeting, it was almost spoken as a _question._


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyo! Here's the tenth chapter. I've been working so hard and it's really difficult to juggle this and my school work. So sorry that it's only once a week. :(**

The moment of silence was everlasting. It was almost as time stood still as they stared at each other. Angela remembered times like this when they were in the TARDIS, together, and when she was _Rose_ not a Time Lady.

But one of them would say something that would imply something that they never spoke of to each other. Or cross the line that they both drew for themselves in hope that the other would step over it, so they didn't have to.

Deep down inside she felt as if she _wanted_ to take back her words and actions and find the Doctor in the first place, and stay with him. So that they could actually be together forever.

But she didn't have to guts. She couldn't bring herself to tell him her secret. She was too ashamed about what she had done to him, it wasn't right, but in a deeper meaning he sorta did deserve it.

She kept her head down so that her hood casts a shadow over her face. The windows were showing the moonlight through the glass and the moon was half full.

"Who are you?" He took a couple steps forward.

"I'm not the person who you're looking for, I can tell you that much." She said in her native voice of a Londoner.

"Okay then, _what_ are you?" He crossed his arms and leaned on the custodian's office where Angela's TARDIS was safely, and secretly stored.

She shrugged. "I'm not somebody who you've ever met before; if that's what you were wondering." She wasn't' lying. She really hasn't.

Not in this regeneration, and not as herself.

"Then are you the-"

"The person who trashed one of the teachers rooms? No. But that's why I'm here. You know... _investigating_."

"Have you-"

"No, I haven't." She knew that he was going to ask about some rose petals or something like that. But honestly she had a bag of them in her locker, and as soon as she figures out this unseen force she's going to leave a rose petal on his desk and leave... again.

"No, but let me finish. Have you seen any... any..." The Doctor trailed off into his thoughts. "Any... flowers?"

"Flowers?" She pretended to be surprised. "What? Like daisies, or something?" He blinked at her. "You know there's a bouquet shop down the road-"

"No, I don't _want_ any flowers!" He gestured to her with his hands, trying to explain, but coming short on words. "I just..." He sighed and covered his hand with his eyes and sorely rubbed them. "Who am I kidding?" He sighed and leaned up against a wall. "I'll never find her."

Angela stepped forward. The Doctor never gave up, never fully. He always persevered, in any situation. "Find who?"

"Someone who, now, I think doesn't want to be found." He fiddled with his hands.

"Maybe you're just not looking hard enough."

"No, I've been looking for decades, and I still haven't found her."

"Her?" She tried to get a good look at his face. Because, sometimes, at moments like this, he fakes and conversation just to get close enough to the person so that he can identify them. But not in this case.

"Yes. _She_ could've regenerated by now, maybe even over a million times. She could be at the opposite end of the universe right now and I would never know."

_"Or she could be standing right in front of you"_ Angela thought to herself.

"She just keeps running. She won't even give me a chance to explain myself. That I lo-" he bent his head down and breathed in deeply. "I haven't even said it yet, and she will never know."

Angela felt a pang if guilt run through her body. She had always felt as if they both knew that they loved each other, but the thing is, is that they never crossed that line to express that feeling. She was too scared back then, besides he was the almighty powerful Time Lord and she was just a tiny human. But even know she feels scared.

She doesn't know where she stands on feelings for the Doctor. She loved him once, and then twice, but now she had mixed feelings and was extremely confused.

"I think, that deep down..." Angela stood close to him, and reached out a hand to rest in his shoulder. "...she will forever and always know." She took a step back. "Your friends will be awake in about five minutes, and this-" She held up her gun. "-will put _you_ out for five minutes."

"I will never know who you are?" He stepped away from the wall.

"You haven't even said it yet, and I will always know." She re-framed his own statement.

She stood silent as she watched his eyes grow wide. Then she fired her gun straight at his forehead and watched him collapse.

She pulled on his arm and dragged him down the hallway towards 'Arthur and Melody' and laid him next to them. She watched his silence, calm face in the moonlight and sighed to herself.

She knelt down and brushed a strand of his hair from his eyes. When she was back on his TARDIS she often snuck in to his bedroom when he was sleeping and just watched him. Because whenever he was awake he was often hyper and anxious, but when he was asleep all of the emotion slid away.

After she dragged his body back to the humans she finally got back to her TARDIS. She hung up her cape and walked up her two steps to get to the console.

It was already 3:30 and she sighed in frustration. "I can _never_ have a break, can I?" Her TARDIS sent her a comforting hum and lowered the lights. "Fine! I'll go to bed since you don't want me drooling on the console like last time."

Because last time she fell asleep with one elbow propped on the console and cradling her head, with her other hand still resting on her workbook for advanced physics. In other words some drool might have dripped onto the multifunctional lever and caused a blackout throughout the whole TARDIS. She denies it but the TARDIS still holds a grudge for it.

While Angela staggered off to bed, some very confused people were waking up in an empty hallway.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

**DOCTORS POV: third person. **  
"Ugh, what happened?" Amy sat up and rubbed her head. No one answered. She looked next to her, only to see her husband sleeping.

"Oi!" She kicked his shoe which earned her a groan.

On the other side of her was a very shocked Time Lord who sat straight up and looked from Amy, to Rory, and back to Amy. "Doctor, what happened?"

"Uh..." He stood up and brushed off his tweed, then looked down the hallway in both directions. "I think we got close."

"You've said that before. And the time before that and the time before that!" Amy now stood on her two shaky legs and kicked Rory in the foot again.

"Ow."

"Get up." Amy bent down and grabbed his arm to help him get in his feet. "Doctor." Amy said strictly. "What. Happened?"

"Like I said before, Pond, we got close." The Doctor pointed into her face.

"I know. And like I said before, you've said that _before!_" She pushed a finger back at his face.

Rory groaned. "What happened?"

"You two got shot unconscious and I ran after the culprit." The Doctor ran through his words quickly.

"And who was the culprit?" Amy put her hands on her hips as Rory clutched up head.

"I suspect that it was her." The Doctor turned from them and avoided eye contact to sonic the hall.

"You mean Rose? Then where is it? Where's the petal?" Amy looked the Doctor over.

"No, she didn't leave one this time."

"Then she's still 'round'." Rory opposed.

"Yes. She's been right under our noses this whole time." The Doctor paced between the walls of the hallway.

"Did she leave a-" Amy began to ask but the Doctor cut her off.

"No, she didn't. That must mean she's not done here."

"We have to find her. If she's still here then we can't give up, not when we're this close." Amy stopped the Doctor's pacing with her hand.

"But... oh, never mind." The Doctor quickly dismissed the thought.

"What?" Rory asked. The Doctor bit his nail and looked at the Ponds.

"Doctor, tell us what you were going to say." Amy looked at him in the eye.

He sighed and put his hands on his hips and eyed them both. "But what if, this time, just this time... that she wants to be found?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Muhahaha, I'm starting to convert my non-whovian friends into watching Doctor Who, so they can know the pain and heartache of Fandoms. This have nothing to do with the story but I'm bored. **

"BANH BANH BANH BANH!" Angela's head snapped up. Her alarm clock read 6:30 and she didn't want to get up. Normally she would have been well rested after her 8 hours of rest. But noooo. The Doctor had to come and bugger up all of her sleep. She only got two hours of sleep and it was the kind of deep sleep where as soon as your head hits the pillow, you're out. Like, you don't dream, you don't think, all you do is black out.

She slapped her clock so hard that it rolled onto the floor and she's pretty sure that she has to get a new clock now.

Angela rolled over and sighed. Her bedroom was getting brighter as the TARDIS tried to urge her from bed. Her deep purple sheets were twisted and bunched around her body. She sat up.

Her room was a mess. Just like her original human selves room and her bedroom in the Doctor's TARDIS. Her walls were Earth's sky blue and her ceiling is like a big window; but its not a window, it's more like a screen. It has galaxies and dwarf stars and a nebula all floating about in the drift darkness.

So whenever she laid down in her bed she would always look up and see the stars; just like she had always wanted to.

Apparently she wasn't moving fast enough for her TARDIS, so she turned up the lights all the way so that it was near blinding. "Alright! Alright!" She covered her head with her duvet and when the TARDIS blared a quick siren she tumbled out of bed.

It was alright she landed on her fluffy brown carpet. She almost fell back asleep again, but her TARDIS convinced her otherwise.  
Angela picked herself up, off the floor, and stumbled over to her dresser. She hasn't been this tiered since Jack took her out that one night, and they both didn't remember what happened.

When she reached inside of the top drawer she pulled at random. It was a fitted orange tee with 'Warning: Explosive Teenager' printed on it.  
She wouldn't even be picking out clothes if the TARDIS didn't remind her. But she was just in her knickers and bra at the moment so she decide to go with clothing. Then she went to the next drawer. Once again she picked at random and withdrew gray sweatpants, she suddenly forgot about the pizza sauce stains on the lap of her sweats. She lazily threw them on and forgot about her hair and makeup.

She stepped from her bedroom to the hallway and walked to the console room. The TARDIS purposely turned her lights up to try to make her get to her senses. Angela squinted at the bright light and grabbed her book bag from one of the chairs and staggered out of her TARDIS and into the busy school hallway.

When she got to her locker she had dropped her bag twice and tripped over her own feet a couple times. The lockers were divided into two, so they weren't long and skinny, they were short and wide.

But if you had a bottom locker you didn't have much access to it, since you have to fight off herds of people and if you did you would get trampled. She rolled the combination nob and opened her locker, then her head fell straight into her locker and landed on the bottom with a bang. Somebody must had heard because there was a tap on her shoulder and someone cleared their throat.

She grunted into the steel, not having the energy to lift her head up and make social contact with a human.

"Ange?" The person rested their hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Phm uold ui esk fhat?" (Why would you ask that?) She knew Jace's voice anywhere.

"Uh, because you're not wearing any shoes." This brought her head out of her locker to stare at her feet. She was indeed not wearing any shoes, just her yellow and blue polka-dotted socks.

"Ah, shit." She looked up at Jace.

He looked at her surprisingly. "Whoa." He backed up from her and with his hands up. "Were you out drinking last night?"

"Not this time, no." She turned back to her locker and grabbed her trig book. The heaviness of the book weighed her arms down.

"Then why do you look like you haven't slept for a week?" She turned back to him.

"Because I haven't."

"Ha." He shoved her shoulder a bit. "You're hysterical, you. Come on, tell me why you haven't slept."

"Ex boyfriend wouldn't stop bothering me last night."

"Oh, I see." Jace pretended to understand. He really hasn't been given an inside look into her life. He really does care that much, but after a while it becomes suspicious.

"Yeah, he wouldn't stop... calling... me." She paused for her excuse. Normally her brain would have spit out the false words automatically but since she was operating at a slower rate than usual she couldn't think straight.

The two minute warning bell rang and Jace bid her an ado and ran off to his ceramics class. She lazily made her way down to her class and as soon as her foot entered the room the final bell rang. Technically she wasn't tardy, but Mrs. Griffin gave her a stink eye as she made her way towards her desk. Everyone else was already seated, they were smart enough not to be late.

She plumped down into her seat, not caring about the noise she made. She placed her book in front of her and sat there for a moment, but then her head went '_smack'_ on the cover of her book.

Her forehead throbbed from the sudden blow as the soft _'Ding _ding_ ding'_ rang over the school's intercom.

_"Good morning staff and students! Happy Monday!" _

"What's so happy about Mondays?" Angela mumbled into her book cover as Nicole over to her right bounced with excitement. Nicole was

the type person on Monday mornings where they where so energetic that you just wanted to punch them in the face and scream _'CALM DOWN!'._

_"Today is October 27__th__, 2014. Please stand for the pledge of allegiance." _

Everyone's desks creaked as they stood up and faced the star spangled banner... except for Angela. "Ppst." Melody poked her from behind with two fingers. "Get up." She hissed.

Angela groaned and stood up... In the wrong direction. Melody quickly grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face the flag at the front of the class room.

_"I pledge allegiance to the flag, of the United States of America, and to the Republic for which it stands, one Nation, under god, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all."_ They all said in sync and sat down. **('Merica)**

But once again Melody had to grab a hold of Anglea's shoulders and press her into her seat.

Mrs. Griffin glared at the pair and Melody just smiled sweetly as Angela's hands were holding up her head, for support.

_"Attention! Attention! All students and staff that have been selected for our wristband tradition. You will be given your theme today!Teachers you have already revived them in your mailbox along with your wristbands! And students will be given theirs sometime during this hour, and delivered by our student workers! Please don't reveal your color or theme to anyone, we want to keep this a secret from your partner." _

Students had to be voted to get these top ten choices. How and why was Angela voted one of the _lucky_ students? She had no idea.

So basically there's ten colors. Red, orange, yellow, green, teal, blue, purple, pink, white, and black. One teacher gets a color and a theme and another student will get the exact same color and theme.

And the themes are normally like. Cowboys, or Vampires, or something like that. And you have to base your outfit on the theme otherwise you lose your change to become the king and queen. Yes, teachers are included in this. And Angela has no idea why, since she has only been here a year and that the American culture still confused her.

_"Reminder to all seniors and juniors: Putting toilet paper on Mr. Kemmer's door was not funny. Nor was spraying ten cans of Axe in his room. Even though you did that last year we can still smell it."_ Some of the upperclassmen shared snickers with each other and sly glances.

They had already planned out this years Halloween prank. And Angela thought that it was quite clever this time around. _"Also, if you want to try out for the swim team sign up sheets are located at the Youth Booth. Have a good day Bear Creek the choice is yours!" _

Mrs. Griffin stood up from her chair and grabbed a piece of chalk and turned to her green board. She was the only teacher in the whole school who didn't have a Smart Board. The only technology she ever uses is the telephone to call the office and the overhead projector.

She still makes students carry down a hand written attendance sheet. "Alright, now continuing on Law of tangents..." Angela zones out and only focused on the small fly buzzing around the room trying to lead its way outside.

She watched as it ran into the glass window thinking that it was the way out. But when it crashed a bit too hard into the window it fell to the ground. She thought that it was dead. But a couple seconds later the fly picked itself up and continued.  
She thought as if the fly resembled the Doctor.

He just keeps picking himself up no matter what she throws at him. Angela was the glass, she kept denying him access to get through to her, she was also transparent. But on the other side was something beautiful. It was the love that _Rose_ had for him, trapped in her mind.

But he can never know.

Why?

Because he can't that's why.  
But the fly eventually gave up and zizzed across the room. Then just between her and the person sitting in front of her the fly seemed to stopped in mid air and dropped onto her desk.

Dead.

But the Doctor wasn't dead, or was he going to keep trying to find her until he dies? She hopes for neither.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm not really happy with this chapter since it was rushed and not written well. I apologize for my lateness and crappy writing. **

Angela looked up. She could had sworn that she had seen somebody standing right beside her, as if this person pinched the fly between its fingers and killed it.

"Angela." How could that be possible? Was she right last night (this morning)? Could this being be invisible?

"Angela." But how? Unless this person wasn't a person at all, or perhaps an entity.

"Jones!" She jumped in her seat and put of her train of thought.

Mrs. Griffin was holding a golden envelope and staring her down. "Your bracelet is here." She held it out to her.

"Oh." She held out her hand towards the front of the classroom. Mrs. Griffin scoffed and walked through the sea students and slapped the paper down on her desk instead of placing it in her hand.

"I'm warning you Jones. You may be the smarts of this class, but you better mind your attitude." The old women hissed at her.

Angela really didn't think anything of the sour women, she just acknowledge her as another nasty human who was crabby all the time and didn't like people. The remainder of the class went by with her dozing in and out on sleep.

She nearly fell out of her desk as the bell rang for second period. She grabbed her book and unopened letter and shuffled along to wood shop.

As she sat on her work bench and took the golden envelope and ripped it open. She looked inside and saw her wristband and a piece of paper. Her band was blue and she grabbed the piece of paper and read it. It said _'Theme: Black and White masquerade'. _

At least it wasn't _The Groovy Seventies_.

The two minute warning bell rang and Melody came through the door and sat next to her. "Are you okay? You look a bit... sleepy."

"Yeah, I didn't get any sleep last night. So I'm a bit... out of it."

"I'd say." Class began and Angela barely made it through the hour without drilling a hole through her hand.

In her next hour she had Ms. Knox, and that's when another red slip came. Angela picked up the slip and apparently, Mrs. Griffin didn't like her attitude or sleeping this morning and decided to expand her detentions.

Her Friday visits have been expanded to Monday and Wednesday nights after school. She hasn't even been to her detention yet and it's already been extended. Now she was staying after school everyday of the week.

Because she had newspaper on Tuesdays and Thursdays and adding that to Monday, Wednesday, and Friday detentions; she was booked. Not to mention the Halloween dance on Friday after school, maybe she could get out of detention because she was a _chosen student._

She sighed and lazily placed the slip into her shirt. Hey, where was she suppose to put it? She didn't have any pockets and everything just falls out of her folder so she took the rational decision to stuff the it into her shirt.

Ms. Knox didn't pay much attention to Angela's sleeping through her class and when the bell rang she walked to English.

But even in English, ticking off Mr. Smith was difficult. She had slept through his whole speech about Lord of the Flies and he seemed jumpier than normal. She didn't notice his jitters due to her slumbering on her desk.

Some teachers have different ways to deal with sleeping students. Some yell at them (the impatient ones), some let them sleep (the awesome ones), and some take pictures of them and post them on their Facebook (the clever ones).

But apparently Mr. Smith didn't even notice, because when he dismissed them to go to lunch, Angela was left on her desk, sound asleep. She woke when she heard someone close the classroom door and footsteps.

Angela stayed in her sleeping position and she could hear everything that was going on around her, but she was too exhausted to even move. She heard only three remaining people (not including herself) in the room.

"Doctor, what is Angela still doing here?" She heard Melody's voice.

"Who? Oh."

"Shouldn't she be at lunch?"

"Yes, but she appears to be sleeping."

"She's been sleeping all day." Arthur's voice added.

"Do you know who she is yet?" Melody asked.

"No, not really."

"Well, doesn't she have like a permanent record or something like that?"

"No, she's a transfer student from..." She heard some clicks of a keyboard. "... Minnesota."

"So there's nothing on her? How could that be? Where does she even live?" She could feel their eyes on her. She was in a position where if she moved her toe one inch she would slid out of her desk.

"Amy!" Mr. Smith suddenly shouted.

"Jeez, do you have to do that? What?" The Scottish accent sounded offended.

"You can invite her to have a... oh, whats the word?"

"What Doctor?"

"The thing that teenagers have when they come to your house and have pillow fights?"

"A slumber party, you mean?"

"Yes! That's the word!"

"Doctor, I can't invite her to have a slumber party with me!"

"Why not?"

"Because, where are we gonna have it? In the TARDIS?"

"Oh, then convince her to have it at her house then."

"Like that's gonna be easy."

"Hey, it will be. You two are like... BFF's."

There was a moment of silence and then Angela lost it. She lost her footing and she fell out out of her desk. She quickly got up from the floor. "Sorry."

"You should be in lunch." Mr. Smith told her.

"So should those two be." She nodded to Melody and Arthur, then yawned. "Oh yeah, I forgot." She walked over to him and dug into her shirt. The look on his face was priceless. She took out her red slip and handed it to him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yup. You're stuck with me every single day after school. Shame isn't it?" She walked towards the closed door and turned around. "Coming Mels, Arthur?"

They took one finally glace at Mr. Smith and exited the room with her. "So, uh... Ange." Melody started. They walked into the lunch room and got treys. "I was wondering. Do you wanna have a girls night. You know, look for your Halloween dress and have a sleepover?"

"Oh, sure. Just give me your address." She grabbed her side salad and a taco for Jace.

"Uh, I can't have it at my house. Maybe yours would be better." They paid for their food and sat down next to Jace and some other people.

"My house? Uh, sure. I'll give you the address later. When though?" Angela sat next to Jace and began to think.

"Maybe Thursday night."

"Jesus, where have you guys been. I was starting to think that the ghost had got you."

"Ghost? What ghost?" Melody asked.

"Tell em Ange... ooo!" Jace awed in excitement at the extra taco Angela had gotten for him. While Jace was shoving his face full of food Angela thought for a moment.

"Every year, on the week of Halloween this school becomes possessed. Yes, possessed by an entity so evil that it couldn't even find it's way to hell." Angela heard about the haunting story a million times from Jace and even read about it in an old school newspaper.

"And that's why Ms. Ray's classroom was trashed." Jace said, mouth full of taco meat.

"Is that was people are saying?" Angela asked.

"Yup. But what is this about you two having a sleepover?"

"How do you know about that?" Melody asked.

"I heard you guys when you were walking over. So... am I invited." Jace fluttered his eyelids at them.

"Uh, let me think, no." Angela replied.

"Aww, I don't wanna miss you and Mels watching The Notebook and telling each other secrets."

"No." Melody told him. Angela pushed her trey away to make room for her head and she laid down. "Why didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"Ex boyfriend apparently." Jace answered for her.

"Ex boyfriend, huh." Melody pondered for a moment. "Tell me more about this man." Angela knew what she was getting at. Because her and the Doctor used to be together, so that must be her ex boyfriend.

"He won't stop leaving me alone, that's all." Angela muttered into the table. And after that no one spoke to Angela. She was a bit more awake after lunch, but not by much.

The rest of the day went by in blur due to her fatigue, and she was only seconds away form her being tardy in every class. And she doesn't think that her science teacher doesn't trust her with the Bunsen burner anymore.

And after school Melody was waiting by her locker. "Hey!" She waved over to Angela. Angela walked over to her. "Do you have your address for me?"

"Wait just a second, I have to... er... get my assignment from Ms. Knox." And Angela ran down the hall and to room 128. She entered and found Ms. Knox over by her file cabinet. "I need a huge favor from you."

"Oh god, what now?"

"I need your house on Thursday night."

"My house? For what?" Angela explained that the Doctor was getting closer to her and if she had denied the sleepover then it would give them even more reason to suspect her as not being 'Angela'.

"Okay... but we would have to get rid of all of my family pictures and replace them with fake ones."

"I know, I owe you one." Angela told her as she wrote down her address for her. She handed her the note and she ran from her classroom and to her locker.

"Here you go." She handed Melody the note.

"Thanks. Bye!" And she left.

But now it was time for her detention with Mr. Smith. She didn't know what to expect, because in newspaper they knew what to do and really didn't need assistance from the adviser.

But this was a whole two hours with him... alone. Was he really going to find out who she was, since they were so close this time?


	13. Chapter 13

**It's been way too long! Sorry that this took such a long time to update! **

When Angela was finally well rested after sleeping through all of her classes, she had to look forward to a couple hours with the Doctor. Today she thought that she would play around with him a bit.

She walked around to the main entrance to see the yellow buses pulling out of the parking lot and impatient student drivers honking at each other in their cars. She also saw other students in different classrooms. Like some where gathered in a circle and talking and some where serving their own detentions.

Angela finally made it to Mr. Smith's room and knocked on the door... four times. She smiled at her reference and rocked back and forth on her heels. It took him a while to open the door and when he did his face was a bit shocked, scared, and curious all at the same time.

"Hello Angela." He swallowed.

"Hello John." Angela kept her grin as she opened the door a bit wider then stepped through it. The room was empty and the desks where angled ague from the rust of students at the end of the day bolting towards the door. Mr. Smith walked to his desk and sat down behind it, he kicked his feet up and looked at Angela observantly. She stood in front of the small desk and returned the stare.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Know what?"

"That my... my first name is John." He looked down to his name badge and grabbed it. "It doesn't say on here, so how do you know then?"

Angela thought for a moment, but on the outside her grinned even wider. "I know because what else would your name be with the last name like _Smith_? I know a lot of Smiths but you don't _look_ like a John."

"If I don't look like a John then how did you predict that it is?"

"Exactly." The moment of silence stretched between the two until Angela dropped her book bag on the floor. "So, what shall I do first?"

Mr. Smith looked around the room. "You could straighten the desks."

Angela looked around the messy room, the desks were in three main rows with two in each row. She knelt down to her bag and pulled out her iPod and plugged in her headphones. She shuffled her favorite play-list and started on the desks.

For the first three songs Mr. Smith watched her work. The desks were made of wood and heavy (to a human). So she had to put on a show for him and acted like she was struggling to move them. Mr. Smith took off his tweed while she started on the second row and draped it over his chair. But after the song Teenagers by My Chemical Romance he left the room with some papers in his hands.

Angela quickly took the opportunity to search through his things. She ran over to his chair and searched through the pockets of his tweed. His pockets where bigger on the inside, just like her own. She found several candy wrappers, a few crumbs of food that smelled like fish, and his physic paper. She didn't know what she was looking for but she had to know how hot he was on her trail.

Then her fingers slipped around a silky bag, she pulled it out and dumped the contents onto his desk. They were all of the rose petals she left behind for him, she counted just about 12, that was all of them.

She felt the pang of guilt hit her hearts again. She knew what she was currently doing was wrong, but the Doctor has been wrong about her too many times to be forgiven so swiftly.

But then came a pattern of footsteps from down the hall. They were to unfamiliar to be the Doctor's and not familiar enough to be a human. She quickly placed the flower petals back and returned everything to it's original place. She creeped to the hallway and peeked from the door.

The footsteps stopped.

Some of the hallways lights were turned off to conserve energy at night when lights weren't needed as much. But Angela didn't like the haunted feeling that was making it's way up her spine.

In the middle of the hallway, about three feet from where Angela was standing, was a greenish mist. It hung in the middle of the air and didn't move.

It wasn't until Angela stepped towards it started to move. But then it lunged itself at her.

Angela gasped and stumbled away form the doorway. She felt herself consume the air and she fell backwards.

Mentally it was a fight for control of her body, the entity was somehow winning though. Physically she was in the hallway on her back and thrashing around. It was almost like she was battling against this _thing_ for her consciousness.

Her vision was blurring and she was beginning to feel numb. Then came another pair of footsteps and then she felt hands on her. She couldn't breathe and she had no control over her moments.

One second she felt somebody's mouth on hers and then she sat up gasping for air.

"Calm down, calm down, you're okay." She was laying in someone's arms and they were rocking her back and forth. Angela looked up to see who it was although she already knew.

His arms felt the same and she could feel his accelerated heart rates through his shirt. She quickly moved from his grasp and she leaned her back against the cold lockers. Her breathing was still heavy but she could see straight now.

"Did... you... see... where... it... went?" She paused between each word for an inhale for air.

"_It_? I thought you were having a seizure." Mr. Smith looked at her cautiously.

"Fine then, lets call it that."

"You should probably go home and rest."

"Sure, whatever." She stood up and a huge wave of pain hit her head. "Uhgg." She grabbed whatever was near her for support, and at the moment that was Mr. Smith.

"Come on." He grabbed her waist and walked her to his room. "Sit down." She sat down in a desk.

He went behind his desk and opened drawer, he pulled out a little white bottle and murdered something along the lines of '_Humans_...'

When he opened the bottle he walked to her side. He held out two white round pills for her. "Here."

"What are they?"

"It's aspirin." She turned her head away from them and stood up.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm... allergic." Angela found out the hard way that aspirin is lethal to Time Lords.

"Allergic?" He questioned her.

"Yes. And now, I shall go." She turned her body towards the door and walked from the tension filled room. As she was walking to her TARDIS she rubbed her hand over her mouth.

Did he feel her thoughts or her hearts when he was recessing her? And was the aspirin thing just a test?

She hoped not.


End file.
